


Ask Nicely Enough

by kitana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he loves Dean – and he does, despite being King of Hell and all – he'd really just... rather not have a pregnant Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely Enough

“Sammy, please.”

Dean is giving Sam such a pathetic look that, for a few moments, Sam actually considers Dean's plea. Just for a moment.

Sam flops back against his throne, slumping with his legs spread wide. As much as he loves Dean – and he does, despite being King of Hell and all – he'd really just... rather not have a pregnant Dean. Dean, who has been known to get surly when someone's flesh doesn't rip the way he thinks it should?

“No, Dean. I know I need heirs, but I'd rather not put up with you being a whiny bitch for however many months it takes for you to give me some.” Sam expects that to be the end of it, but Dean doesn't look crestfallen. Instead, he looks pretty much determined.

“I see. So you'd rather knock up one of those demon bitches, then?”

Sam groans inwardly, slanting Dean a look of warning. There's one of those loaded questions that Dean has absolutely mastered – that's probably a sure sign that the both of them were meant for Hell from day one. No matter what Sam answers, he's a little screwed.

So he acquiesces. “No, alright? Fine. You wanna be knocked up so bad? Get over here.”

Dean's got a triumphant smirk on his face as he bridges the gap between himself and Sam, climbing up on the throne and into Sam's lap. It's spacious enough that Dean can straddle Sam's lap and there still be an inch or two of room between his legs and the chair arms.

Sam whispers a few words, the incantation needed to allow Dean to be impregnated, then drags Dean down into a kiss, wiping the grin straight off his pretty lips. Sam nips Dean's lower lip and slides his tongue inside, twining it with Dean's and drawing a moan out of his brother. Dean opens up for Sam eagerly, pressing his hands firmly against Sam's chest.

Sam cups the back of Dean's head, holding him in the perfect position to bite and suck at his lips until Dean is rock hard and squirming in his lap. He swallows Dean's moans, pushing his clothed cock up against Dean's ass; in his peripheral vision, Sam can see some of his minions gathering, watching the spectacle Dean makes hungrily. Sam feels a jolt of possessiveness go through him, and he pulls away, tilting Dean's head to the side to sink his teeth into Dean's neck.

It's not like there's a soul down here that doesn't know Dean belongs to Sam, but Sam can't help but wanting to mark his territory anyway.

“Just like that, mmm,” Dean half-says, half-moans, grinding his ass down on Sam's lap and Sam bites down harder in response. When he pulls away there is a bright red bruise and little indents shaped just like his teeth standing in stark relief against the pale of Dean's neck.

“Get naked,” Sam says, and Dean slides off of Sam's lap and is out of his clothes in possibly record timing.

Sam always likes when Dean is eager, but Dean's practically gagging for it now, smoothing his hands up Sam's cock through his jeans and unzipping his fly. Sam spreads his legs wider, letting Dean pull his cock out of his pants. Dean presses his face to Sam's crotch, dragging licked wet lips up from the base to the head of Sam's dick. Sam groans, rocking his hips up and smearing Dean's lips with precome. Dean licks it off his lips, looking up at Sam as he does it. That makes Sam's cock twitch, makes more precome trickle out of the slit. Dean laps that right up too, swirling his tongue around the head, then gives it a fat kiss.

Sam shudders and licks his lips. “Cock tease,” he says, and Dean just gives him another lick for good measure.

The denizens of Hell are still watching interestedly, waiting, when Dean gets back up on Sam's lap. Sam trails his hands down Dean's back, cupping his ass and spreading the cheeks wide. Dean groans, his cock pressed up between both of their bellies.

“Knew I'd get my way,” Dean says, giving Sam one of his cocksure grins. “Got myself all slicked up for it, too.”

Sam loses his breath on that one; it never fails. He leans up, capturing Dean's lips again as he lines himself up to Dean's asshole. It's a little slippery where the head of Sam's cock presses up against ass, and Sam knew Dean wasn't kidding, but fuck. Dean tangles his fingers into Sam's hair, bites down on Sam's lip as Sam slides into him, straight up, slow and easy.

“Mmm, gonna get your wish, Dean,” Sam murmurs against Dean's lips. “Gonna fill you up, knock you up so good.”

“Fuck yes, Sammy, yes,” Dean moans when Sam is buried completely inside of him.

Sam's hands go to Dean's hips, just holding on as Dean starts to move, fucking himself on Sam's cock. Dean is all wet heat around Sam, fingers gone from Sam's hair to curl around the arm rests. Dean is staring down at Sam, eyelashes fluttering on every down stroke and looking so fucked out that Sam thinks he can't hold out much longer.

Sam wraps a hand around Dean's cock, matching the rhythm Dean's set for them, and it's like Dean suddenly can't help himself, moaning low and long. Sam thrusts into Dean, fucking up into him until Dean's a complete jittery mess on his lap, coming all over Sam's hand and chanting “oh fuck,” over and over again. Sam's own orgasm is ripped out of him, and he's sure his grip on Dean's hip is hard enough to bruise.

Even still, Dean doesn't seem to mind, because Dean is kissing him sloppy and desperate. When Dean pulls away, he has a satisfied expression that Sam can't help but be happy he put there.


End file.
